1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamping device, and more particularly to a multi-purpose clamping device that can clamp a pair of eyeglasses, several sheets of paper, and a pen simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
An eyeglass holder can be used to clamp a pair of eyeglasses, while a paper clip can be used to clamp a pen and several sheets of paper. However, in some cases, for example, a driver may need a pair of eyeglasses, several sheets of paper, and a pen in the driver compartment in a car. Therefore, a clamping device is required to have the functions of the eyeglass holder and a paper clip.